


57. Hunt

by Achilliesikea123



Series: Sea wind blows ( To where? Who knows?) [4]
Category: One Piece, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Established crewmanship, Take place in the timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achilliesikea123/pseuds/Achilliesikea123
Series: Sea wind blows ( To where? Who knows?) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000884
Kudos: 9





	57. Hunt

To say that Billy was skittish was an understatement. Had it not been for the mask he was wearing Billy was sure that all the marines in the vicinity would see him sweating in terror.

In theory Billy hadn’t done anything that could warrant for his arrest. He’d been staying on Valrus island for a few days now, specifically on the fishing village of Dalry which was conveniently located on the opposite side of the Island’s marine base. He just wants to enjoy a few quiet days to make some spell cards before returning to his travels.

It's funny how life works when on the second day of his stay in Dalry, a gang of pirates decided to invade the island despite the well known marine base on the island. So the logical thing to do was to take them out. Of course he failed to account for someone calling the marines.  Adding with the fact that he was a pirate himself, means that Billy is toast if anybody figured out who he is. So while the marines were taking the Pirate into custody, Billy took advantage of their distraction and began to take his leave.

If only life was so kind.

“Damn you bounty hunter!” Billy dodged out of the way of a marine punch. “I was looking forward to a fight for months and you just had to go and ruin it!”

His comrades’ yelled for him to stop seems to fall to deaf ears as the marine charged at him again. This time his fist was blocked by one of Billy’s spears, still Billy was forced back by the strength of the punch. 

The marine was relentless in his attacks, utilizing iron body anytime Billy managed to get a hit in ( Good thing that Billy’s spears were forged to last). Even with his help of his charm, Billy still had a hard time dodging the incoming blows and since his attack yielded no damage (which didn’t mean much considering Billy doesn't have much physical strength). Billy had no choices but to bid for his time.

His opportunity came when he dodged a punch from the marines, with his white cloak tattered from their fight Billy spotted the mechanical brace on the man’s right arm. Before his opponent could react, Billy slashed at the tube connected to the metal contraction. The tube let out clouds of steam, as he tried to cover up the cut the marine growled at him. They both knew the fight was over. 

Billy, finally, was able to take his leave. Nobody stopped him.

Someone did, however, stop at his inn later that day to drop off the bounty for the pirates. Guess he’s a bounty hunter now.

* * *

Look, Billy didn’t want much. He had woken up that day feeling particularly homesick ( crewsick? Shipsick? - the point is he misses his crew okay?) and he figured maybe some home cook food would ease this feeling. So there Billy was, sitting in the local dinner, enjoying his food. Reminiscent about what would happen when the two year break ended.

And a fist slammed down on his table.

For a second Billy forgot that he had a disguise on and thought that someone was there to beat him up. Other than nearly choking on his meat, Billy managed to keep himself calm enough to realize that it was just the marine from yesterday.

“ Can I help you with anything?” 

The marine growled.“ I’m here to finish our fight from yesterday!”

“ No.” Billy returned to his eating.

“ What do you mean by no?!” The whole dinner was looking at them now, but Billy kept his focus on his food.

“ Just no.” 

The marine was getting more irritating now, his posture hunched as if ready to pounce at a second notice. Before the conversation could continued further, the growling marine was pick up by one of his comrades.

“ Now, now, Captain Grount. This kind of behaviour is the reason why Vice-Admiral Ohult sends use here.” The man, much bigger in size than his fellows marine, engulfed Grount the marine in a firm hug.

The name caught Billy’s attention. “ Grount? As in All-Hunt Grount?”

( After the incident with Admiral Fujitora, Billy tried to be more informed of the local marines. Evidently he didn't try hard enough)

“That is indeed my companion’s name. And what about miss? What’s your name?” The third marine gave him a bow, with hearts floating off him similar to sanji whenever the man was near Nami and Robin. 

Sometimes Billy regret disguising as a girl ( but then again people wouldn’t think to accuse a teenage girl of being an 11 years old boy.) “ Constantine.”

“ Constantine~. Such a lovely name for such a lovely woman” Yep, he had heart eyes too. Man, adults are weird. 

Thankfully the huge marine came to his rescue once again. With one hand still holding onto the one of the most accomplished rookie of the marine while grabbing the heart eyes man with the other, he dragged the two out the door. Apologizing to Billy as he did so. But just to be safe, Billy plan to skip town as soon as possible.


End file.
